


Daring to Take a Chance

by ScarletYeager



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletYeager/pseuds/ScarletYeager
Summary: When Nami dares Zoro to kiss Sanji he's certain it will end in his death, but Zoro has never backed down from a challenge and he would be lying if he said he didn't like the opportunity it presented him.





	Daring to Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these wonderful characters just the plot.
> 
> This was just something that was swimming around in my head so hopefully it isn't too OOC. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think :) thanks beautiful people!!

Zoro sat in disbelief over what had just come out of Nami's mouth. She had to be kidding. There was no way in hell he could do that, let alone come out of it alive. He stared at her but her smug look only got worse the longer he looked. A quick look at everyone else's shocked expressions confirmed that, yes she had just said what Zoro thought. He opened his mouth only to shut it just as quickly, no words coming to him.

Nami's cheshire cat grin got wider as she took in Zoro's shock. Oh yes, this was going to be good. This would definitely have to be one of the best ideas she had ever had.

The shocked silence was broken by Zoro who had finally managed to get his voice back.

"You can't be serious!" he hissed at her through clenched teeth.

Nami just laughed. "You heard me Zoro, you have to kiss Sanji and none of that peck bullshit, 30 seconds. Consider it punishment for earlier." she said with a smirk, her eyes danced with triumph and Zoro knew he wouldn't win this argument.

He should've known better than to play this game.

They had all got together to celebrate Nami's birthday. Sanji had offered his apartment so he could create a feast and before long the quiet night had turned into one of their famous parties.

It had been a few hours when Luffy decided he was bored and wanted to play a game. Nami suggested truth or dare and the group had drank just enough to agree, some more enthusiastic than others at the idea.

Zoro had to admit that so far the game had been fun despite his earlier reluctance and he himself had managed to give out some pretty good dares, his favourite and also the reason for his current predicament, was when he dared Nami to let Luffy and Chopper give her a makeover.

The result had been hilarious and the look of impending doom on her face had not stopped his laughter and he had thought anything she threw at him would be worth it. However he didn't know if it was worth THIS.

Nami was like a sister to him but sometimes he hated her wholeheartedly.

His gaze flicked over to the cook, who was currently making more drinks in the kitchen and had seemed to of missed what the witch had just said. He looked back at Nami who raised a brow.

"What? Too scared Zoro?" she teased. Robin tried to hide a smirk behind her hand while Luffy and Usopp out right laughed, they knew Zoro couldn't turn down a challenge, even if it did get him killed. Brook and Franky, in a surprising moment of genius, kept quiet but couldn't erase the smirks on their faces and Chopper sat there with a light blush dusting his cheeks. Zoro glared at the laughing duo but the look seemed to be lost on them in their hysterics.

Zoro had to be honest with himself, the thought of kissing the cook was one he had fairly often but he knew for a fact that if he ever acted on it the cook would kill him.

He narrowed his eyes at Nami and studied her face, she wasn't going to back down. A quick glance around showed that he would get no support from the others on the matter either.

Assholes.

Resigning himself to his fate he ran a hand down his face and sighed. Nami smiled victoriously.

He slowly stood up and made his way over to the unsuspecting blonde, praying to a god he didn't believe in that Sanji wouldn't slaughter him on the spot.

He glanced back at everyone sitting in the lounge room to see them all watching him expectantly, he rolled his eyes and turned back to take in the cook's form. He had his back turned to the group and was humming quietly to himself while he added some decorative fruits to what was obviously the girls cocktails.

Zoro couldn't help but notice how good he looked in his well fitted pants, that highlighted his ass, and a sky blue shirt which set off his ocean blue eyes. He had rolled up his sleeves to reveal flawless creamy skin and Zoro watched for a second as long delicate hands carefully put the finished drinks on a tray with practiced ease.

Swallowing thickly Zoro steeled his nerves and moved closer until he was right behind the cook. Feeling his presence Sanji half turned, caught off guard at the other man's closeness he stopped.

Zoro took the opportunity to whisper a quick "Sorry 'bout this." then he grabbed the back of Sanji's head, threading his fingers through soft blonde hair and brought their lips together. Sanji gasped at the unexpected contact and Zoro took the opportunity to flick his tongue inside Sanji's mouth, carefully exploring the hot cavern. He vaguely heard a quiet squeal and then Nami started counting.

He was a little surprised to find that the cook wasn't fighting him and that he hadn't lost his head yet. He got the shock of his life when Sanji fully turned to him and started to fight the intruding tongue with his own, trying to gain back dominance over his own mouth.

Zoro lost himself in the feel of Sanji's tongue sliding over his own and the smokey taste of spices. Sanji tilted his head slightly and Zoro felt a hand grab the front of his shirt pulling him in closer effectively deepening the kiss. Zoro held back a groan at the feel of finally kissing the man he had wanted for years and he vaguely heard Nami yell out that time was up.

Reluctantly he pulled back and he looked down to find a red faced and panting Sanji looking at him with a mix of confusion and lust which slowly morphed into horror.

Sanji used the hand still fisted in Zoro's shirt to push him away his expression slowly getting angrier and angrier as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

"What the hell was that Marimo?" it was said quietly, dangerously, laced with the promise of his inevitable end. Sanji wasn't just mad, he was livid. Zoro could see his fists trembling at his sides and his eyes were burning with a strange intensity that threw Zoro for a minute.

"N..Nami dared me to kiss you." he cursed the stutter and then he ducked as a leg came flying at him. He jumped backwards and tried his hardest to defend himself against the unpredictable legs swinging at him with deadly force. Without his swords he was no match for the raging blonde and he tried his best to shield his ribs and head.

He knew the cook would be mad, hence the reason he had never acted on his desires, he was going to kill the witch after this, if he survived that is.

Well if he was going to die at least he had gotten one amazing kiss out if it. He could still taste Sanji on his lips and the feel of that dominating tongue wasn't going to leave him for a while. In fact all the kiss had managed to do was make him crave more.

He could hear Nami cracking up in hysterics and soon everyone else followed suit. Zoro was glad everyone found his inevitable death funny.

Sanji managed to kick his legs out from underneath him and he landed with a painful thud on the kitchen floor. A foot planted itself none to gently in his diaphragm forcing all the air from his lungs.

Gasping for air, he looked up into blazing ocean blue eyes and decided that at least he would die with a beautiful view.

Sanji leaned down, putting more weight on Zoro as he did, and searched his face. He stared up defiantly at the blonde not regretting his actions at all, daring the blonde to go that one step further. Zoro just hoped the cook would make it quick.

Suddenly Sanji moved back and took his foot off. He held out a hand and Zoro look at him like he had grown two heads. Wasn't this supposed to be his death?

Rolling his eyes Sanji leaned down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up not stopping until his lips were level with Zoro's ear.

"You get to stay back and help with the cleaning for that shitty swordsman and no more sake for you." with that said he pushed Zoro away and went to get the drinks still sitting on the bench. Zoro stared at the back of the retreating figure for a few seconds, amazed to be alive and well, then the blonde's words sunk in.

"Oi! What the hell shit cook! It was Nami's fault how come I don't get anymore sake!?" Zoro stormed after Sanji.

"Nami may have said it Marimo but that didn't mean you had to go through with it, so yes you're the one who doesn't get anymore sake. Besides I can't have you falling asleep before you clean this place up." Sanji smirked.

Zoro stared at him along with the rest of the group, besides Nami and Robin who shared a quick smile. Finally Zoro sat down grumbling under his breath about unfair consequences and shitty witches.

The rest of the night went off without a hitch, the game got funnier and funnier the drunker everyone got and Zoro had to admit that even though he had almost died tonight it had been a good night.

As everyone started to leave Zoro stood up and started to collect the bottles lying around the floor. He grabbed a large garbage bag and threw them in and then started making his way around the rest of the apartment making sure he didn't miss anything, the cook would bitch and complain otherwise.

He listened as the cook said goodnight to everyone and was surprised that there were no declarations of love following Nami out the door. He looked up as the cook made his way to the kitchen, the blonde avoided eye contact with him by lighting a cigarette as he went.

They cleaned in a tense silence until finally Zoro put the last of the garbage in the bin and turned around to find Sanji right in front of him, looking at him with a small frown on his face. He took a drag of his cigarette and slowly blew the smoke to the side, his eyes never leaving Zoro's face.

"What curly brow?" Sanji was unnaturally close and it was not helping Zoro keep his hands to himself at all.

"Thanks for helping." Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't leave me much of a choice on that one." Zoro grumbled, he walked passed the cook and grabbed his jacket, heading to the door as he slipped it on.

"See you later cook." Just as he opened the door a foot kicked it closed. Zoro spun around to find the cook very close to him, foot still resting on the closed door next to Zoro's hip, cigarette long gone and he felt his body tense.

"What the fuc-" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing over his own and a small grunt left him as he was slammed into the door behind him.

Sanji was kissing him like his life depended on it and Zoro automatically responded to the desperation. He put a hand on Sanji's lean hips and pulled him as close as physically possible, the other snaking its way up to tangle in his hair, holding his head in place so he couldn't pull away. Sanji's own hands wrapped around his neck and he pushed his body flush against the green-haired man.

Zoro bit down gently on Sanji's bottom lip and took advantage of the small gasp that escaped the cook to push his tongue in between those soft lips. Sanji met his tongue with his own and a desperate battle for dominance ensued. Zoro was winning their little fight until the cook ground himself against Zoro making him lose concentration as a groan ripped itself from his throat at the friction. He felt Sanji smirk into the kiss before his mouth was invaded by Sanji's tongue.

Zoro pulled back to catch his breath and Sanji continued to pepper kisses along his jaw before making his way down his throat. He swapped between small kisses, sucking and biting and Zoro knew he was going to have a hell of a time covering the marks up.

Zoro brought his hands up to cup Sanji's face and forced him to look at him.

"What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly. As much as he wanted this, as much as he had dreamed of this he didn't understand. Sanji was a ladies man. Sanji liked boobs, long hair and thin waists. Zoro had none of those.

"What does it look like Marimo?" Sanji smirked he brought a hand up to Zoro's ear and started playing with his earrings.

"I know what it looks like but why?" Sanji looked at him and slowly brought his hands up to pull Zoro's off his face however he didn't let them go. He twined their fingers together and then leant forward resting his forehead on Zoro's shoulder.

"You may not believe me but honestly I have wanted to do this for a very long time." Sanji murmured.

Zoro froze. No way was that possible. He had to be hearing things.

"What?" he managed to choke out.

Sanji laughed, but it wasn't full of humour at all. It was a self deprecating laugh.

"Funny isn't it, self proclaimed ladies man yet here I am, falling for the complete opposite. Don't get me wrong I love ladies and I always will but you…..you infuriate me, drive me crazy, make me want to kick you into next week and yet for some reason you also make me laugh and whenever we fight i feel alive. You make me feel more alive than anyone ever has." Zoro stared at their entwined hands. He was in shock. The cook actually felt that way?

"If that's true then why did you try and kill me earlier?" he said quietly. Sanji looked up, blue eyes meeting stormy grey.

"I thought you were just doing it for fun. I thought you only did it because Nami told you too." he looked away again, he started to pull away.

"Look don't worry about it, I shouldn't have assu-"

"Cook…." Zoro interrupted him, Sanji glanced back at him and Zoro used the grip he still had on Sanji's hands to pull him back in and brought their lips together again. The kiss was slow and gentle, Zoro was never good with words but he tried to convey all of his pent up feelings for the blonde in that one kiss. He pulled away and brought his lips to Sanji's ear.

"You have no idea how many times I've wanted to kiss you. Ever since I saw you in that damn restaurant I couldn't keep my eyes off you. I just thought I never had a chance."

Sanji pulled back and looked at him in shock. Then in one smooth motion he untangled his hands from Zoro's, grabbed his head and slammed their mouths together brutally. Zoro grunted in surprise as he was once again slammed into the door behind him.

Sanji wasted no time in dominating the kiss, his tongue exploring every dip and crevice in his mouth. Wrapping his arms around the cooks slim waist he pulled him closer as Sanji started pushing his jacket off.

He felt slim fingers graze over his chest and then shivered as those fingers found their way under his shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it off roughly before claiming Zoro's mouth once again. He felt those smooth fingertips ghosting over his abs, feeling their way up hungrily, exploring every curve of muscle.

Zoro groaned at the feeling and started to unbutton Sanji's shirt, silently cursing the small buttons and resisting the urge to just rip the damn thing off. Finally he got the shirt undone and he shoved it off the cooks shoulders and ran calloused hands over smooth creamy skin. He felt Sanji shiver under his touch and he smirked in triumph when he was rewarded with a small delicious moan as he ghosted over a nipple.

He broke the kiss to make his way down the blonde's long neck sucking and nipping as he went. He savoured the taste of the cook and instantly wanted more. More of this taste, more of those deliciously erotic moans, more of the cook. He wanted to make the cook come undone.

He made his way down the pale chest and flicked his tongue over a rosy nipple. Sanji's hands ran through his hair and as Zoro started abusing his nipple with his tongue he arched his back slightly and let out a small groan of approval.

The sound went straight to Zoro's groin and he dug his fingers into Sanji's hips to prevent himself from just pouncing on the blonde. The action caused another groan and Zoro unlatched his lips from the abused nipple only to claim those lips and swallow those sinful sounds.

When he came up for air Sanji grabbed his hand and pulled him through the small apartment to his bedroom. He pulled the dazed Zoro over to the bed and spinning him around he pushed him down onto the bed. Zoro landed with a small "oof" and before he could react, his boots and socks were pulled off his feet and then his jeans were being unbuttoned and pulled off and he was being straddled by long strong legs. He let out a small groan when he felt the pressure on his erection ease.

He gasped as lithe fingers found their way into his boxers and began stroking him slowly.

"Sanji…." he moaned out, wanting to feel more.

He looked up with hooded eyes to find Sanji staring down at him, he traced his fingers gently over the scar that ran across his torso, sending shivers down his spine and goosebumps racing across his exposed skin. He had never realised how sensitive the skin around it was and resisted the urge to grab the cook's hand, instead letting him explore to his heart's content.

Zoro rested his hands on Sanji's powerful thighs, slowly running them up and down, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch. He had felt the power in these legs many times however he had never had the opportunity to feel how much muscle the cook truly had. He watched as the cook continued to trace over his scar, eyes thoughtful. Sanji then leaned forward and traced the scar with his tongue, Zoro let out a moan at the combined feeling of Sanji's tongue on his sensitive skin and his hand moving over his cock and squeezed the strong thighs under his hands.

He realised then that Sanji still had his pants on. Flipping them over Sanji let out a small huff of irritation at being interrupted which turned into a small moan as his pants and boxers were pulled off in one smooth motion.

Zoro drank in the sight of Sanji lying on his bed, hair messed up, pink tinge on his face and naked, gloriously naked. He was beautiful, although he would never say that out loud in fear of getting his head kicked in.

He kneeled in between those deadly legs and slowly ran his hands up them marvelling at the solid muscle, before coming to a stop at the cook's hips. He dipped his head and dragged his tongue slowly up the underside of Sanji's cock.

"F..fuuuck" Sanji moaned, hands flying to Zoro's head, slim fingers threading through his short green hair.

Wanting to hear more Zoro twirled his tongue around the head and then took all of Sanji into his mouth in one go earning him a loud moan and a fair few inventive curses. Zoro smirked around the cock in his mouth and slowly sucked up until only the tip was left, twirling his tongue around the head he then started up a rhythm, bobbing up and down, occasionally flicking his tongue into the slit licking up any precum.

Sanji moaned and cursed all of it going straight to Zoro's already painfully hard groin and he would be damned if he was ever going to forget those noises. Sanji suddenly yanked on his hair harshly.

"Z..Zoro I'm gonna...nngghh…SHIT!" Zoro took Sanji to the back of his throat swallowing around the cock and letting out a small moan at the feeling of Sanji pulling his hair, the vibrations sent Sanji over the edge and Zoro greedily swallowed every last drop of cum. He pulled off and licked his lips glancing up at the cook.

"Holy shit…." Sanji said breathlessly, he grabbed Zoro's head and pulled him up to kiss him desperately. His hands pushed Zoro's boxers down and without missing a beat, long nimble fingers wrapped around his dick and started to pump him harshly. A moan ripped its way out of Zoro's throat and he bucked into that talented hand.

"Sanji…..fuck…" Zoro moaned. He buried his head into Sanji's neck and bit down on the soft spot where his neck met his shoulder. Sanji let out a loud groan and then he flipped them using his strong legs. Zoro found himself once again straddled and watched in fascination as Sanji bent at an impossible angle to reach the bedside table draw. He rummaged around a little before letting out a noise of triumph, pulling out a small bottle of lube. He opened it and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before snapping the lid shut leaning over Zoro and kissing him deeply. Zoro happily kissed him back and it wasn't until he heard a small moan leave Sanji that he broke the kiss to find Sanji fingering himself.

Zoro had never been so hard in his life as he watched Sanji prep himself over the top of him.

He grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked himself up. Then he slapped Sanji's hand away from himself and pushed his still slick fingers into the tight heat. Zoro groaned as two of his fingers slid knuckle deep and Sanji cried out above him at the sudden intrusion.

"Bastard…." Sanji gasped out.

"You have no idea how hot you look right now." Zoro sat up and kissed Sanji deeply, effectively silencing any come back the blonde had. He moved his fingers in and out of the blonde, adding a third, making the blonde gasp and grab onto his shoulders for support. Sanji started to move his hips back to meet Zoro's fingers, making the green-haired man groan at the sight of the cook fucking himself on his fingers.

Suddenly Sanji let out a loud moan and Zoro's control snapped. He pulled his fingers out of the way ignoring the whine that escaped the blonde's lips and he lined himself up, stopping just before he entered.

"Are you sure about this?" Zoro asked seriously looking at Sanji intently.

"I swear to god Marimo that if you stop here I will kill you. Fuck. Me. Raw." Sanji growled.

Zoro held back a groan at the blonde's words and slowly began entering him. He couldn't hold back a moan as he felt himself surrounded by the tight heat and resisted the urge to just bury himself to the base in one thrust.

Sanji apparently had other ideas. Using his leverage of being above Zoro, he slammed himself down on the other man's dick until his ass hit Zoro's hips.

"FUCK! Sanji!...Holy fucking shit….." Zoro cried out at the sudden feeling of being surrounded, hands flying to the other man's hips and digging his fingers in mercilessly, trying to hold back from finishing right then and there. Sanji moaned loudly at being filled so completely and began to nibble on Zoro's ear, playfully running his tongue through his earrings.

"Jesus christ Sanji….." Zoro panted out, Sanji smirked and then ground his hips down, both men hissed in pleasure at the sensation and after a quick kiss Sanji pushed Zoro down until he was lying flat on his back and slowly began moving up and down. Zoro's head flew back and his back arched as Sanji built up a rhythm.

The room was filled with their moans and pants and Zoro was finding it very hard to hold back. The sight of the gorgeous blonde riding him like his life depended on it, head thrown back, eyes closed, lower lip clasped between his teeth and small beads of sweat making their way down his flawless chest was doing nothing to help his situation.

Before he lost control completely Zoro flipped them, claiming the blondes mouth before he could complain and thrust into him deeply making the blonde cry out in ecstasy. His legs wrapped around Zoro's waist and pulled him in again.

"Fuuuuck… Zoro there….AHH...again.." Zoro happily complied and started to pound into that same spot turning Sanji into a sinfully moaning mess. As Zoro felt the familiar coil in his gut he grasped Sanji's leaking member and roughly jerked him off in time with his thrusts.

It wasn't long until Sanji threw his head back, Zoro's name on his lips, as he came hard on both his and Zoro's stomachs. Zoro felt the cooks walls clamp around him and thrusting in as deep as he could he came with a groan.

Using the last of his energy he pulled out of the cook and collapsed on his side. Reaching out he pulled the cook closer burying his nose in his damp blonde hair.

Sanji hummed in contentment and drew lazy patterns on Zoro's arm.

"Hey Zoro?" the small question breaking Zoro out of his post orgasm daze.

"Mmmmm?" he hummed.

"I love you" Sanji whispered.

Zoro pulled back and looked at the blonde with wide eyes, Sanji watched him intently waiting for his reaction and when Zoro's look of shock turned into the biggest smile he had ever seen he laughed lightly.

Hugging him closer Zoro buried his nose back into his hair.

"I love you too shit cook" he whispered into his ear.

Maybe, just maybe, he didn't hate Nami that much after all.


End file.
